The Badger
Prolouge Oceankit decided she was going out of camp. That was the end of it. I mean, there was only one moon left until her apprenticeship, what harm could it do? Little did she know, a badger had been spotted on the border. As she crept out of camp, she heard snuffling. She followed it, and the snuffling got louder. Soon it was as if she was next to the snuffling creature. Suddenly, from behind, she was attacked by a gynormous creature with a white stripe down it's nose. Oceankit squealed and struggled, but the badger had a grip on her. He clawed across her eye, blinding her for a few seconds. She slowly opened her other, and raked the badger's stomach with her tiny claws. The badger bit down on her paw in agony, and that was all she felt before she was submerged in darkness. Chapter One: Oceankit I woke up to see my best friend sitting on me. I mean Stripepaw really shouldn't sit on me! Especially with my bad paw. Thornstar says I'm not able to become a apprentice, but he doesn't know anything. I mean, it wasn't my fault the badger attacked. Apparently, I was found by a patrol, and I was out cold. I just hope I'm not stuck in here for the rest of my life. I can barely take it! Foxtail nags at me all the time. But, he is caring. I just hope I'm out of here soon because, when he's angry, he's got a voice like a foghorn. Chapter Two: Stripedpaw Oceankit moved into the medicine den. Lucky. She doesn't have to do apprentice duties, like me. And, as a punishment for sneaking off to see her, I have to rub mouse-bile on Brokentooth's back. He's an elder. Everyone hates me. Everyone. Well, everyone except for Oceankit. But she's diffrent. She's special. No-cat, not even StarClan could have survived that badger bite. Foxtail told me, when she was asleep, that it's infected... Chapter Three: Foxtail That Oceankit told me I have a voice like a foghorn. I suppose I do. But, if I did, I'd have noticed by now, for sure. I suppose...I suppose Oceankit is lucky. But, she doesn't have to go, being a total fox-heart about it. Chapter Four: Oceanpaw Thornstar told me I can't be a warrior. My infection in my paw's cleared up, but I still limp. I don't see why I can't be like Deadfoot, the brave WindClan warrior. I went to the Moonpool last night. Got my apprentice name. Foxtail has started teaching me herbs, but the truth is, being in that den for 3 moons teaches you a lot of herbs. Chapter Five: Stripedback I got my warrior name! Ain't that grand? I just hope Oceanwind can become a warrior..because..I guess I kinda....l-love her.. Chapter Six: Oceanwind F-Foxtail died today. I had to get my name. I don't know what I'm gonna do.. Chapter Seven: Thornstar We had two deaths today. Brokentooth and Foxtail. This Clan needs warriors...Oceanwind has been being trained special moves by Stripedback. I think she can be a warrior. I'm just gonna give her a apprentice... Chapter Eight: Oceanwind I got an apprentice today. Heartpaw. What a cute little she. She learns quickly too. Now, I just need to master this move Stripedback is teaching me. Category:Fanfiction Category:Thejenster's Pages